Vida
; "This kid has more mood swings than a toddler's birthday party." '''Vida '''is a Blue and a loyal member of the Children's League. She is one of Ruby's biggest allies. Biography Early On Vida was one of the 2 percent that survived IAAN that ou tbroke in the USA. She acquired Blue abilities. When her sister found out, her sister attempted to turn her into the PSFs. But she called her social worker, Cate Connor and Cate managed to get to her in time to rescue her. Cate brought Vida to the League, and Vida was one of the very first psi kids there. Vida trained there, and she grew close to her team (Jude, Nico, Martin), although that it is said that the Orange Martin liked to mess with Vida's head. Never Fade Vida is introduced to us when her and Ruby are on a special Op, to rescue Prisoner 27. Rob Meadows plants a bomb intended for Ruby and Vida, but luckily they both manage to survive the bomb and succesfully rescue Cole. Vida hadn't been fond of Ruby when she joined the League, due to the fact that she is an Orange and was immediately made team leader. She used her abilities to throw Ruby into a wall, and since then had been cold to Ruby. When Ruby and Jude escape the League during an Op on a mission by Cole, Vida is assigned to go after them. The first time she finds them, Jude uses his abilities to knock her out with a shock, due to the fact they think she's going to turn them in. But the second time, she announces she's going to help them. Vida is cold to Chubs when they reunite, but eventually warms up to a good-natured teasing relationship (and soon to be romantic). But Ruby finds Vida in the woods, chatting Cate and telling her the position of them. "Cate" tells them to meet her at a Dairy Queen, but they know it isn't Cate when they get the message. When they arrive, it turns out to be Clancy Gray, and he nearly makes Vida shoot herself. Luckily, Ruby manages to overpower him and they take him hostage. When Clancy tells them about how the League is being overthrown and Cate is in danger, Vida freaks out and demands they go to help them. When they do they find out it was a trap the whole time, but they manage to get out with all of the good agents. In the Afterlight Vida goes with Ruby and the others to the Ranch when they escape Los Angeles, and helps them figure out ways to free the camps. She participates in training the kids and goes on a mission to recover Lillian Gray, since she is thought to have valuable knowledge on the cause and cure of IAAN. During the mission, her and Chubs grow a romance together, and then become lovers when they return. Vida also participates in the freeing of Thurmond and aids Ruby to help her walk out of camp on her broken leg. She is also said to have visited Ruby in her unconscious state. The Darkest Legacy Vida isn't seen too much in this novel narrated by Suzume (Zu) Kimura. She is part of the tactical team set out to find Zu when she is framed as a fugitive, although she is innocent. But when Vida finds Zu, she helps them search for Ruby. Personality and Looks Personality Vida is cold to people she first meets, like Chubs and Ruby, but will warm up to them and be a very protective and loyal friend. She can mouth off sometimes and seriously get on people's nerves, and often voiced her annoyance and irritation at the drama between Ruby and her friends. When Jude died and Ruby reunited with Zu, Vida and Ruby had an emotional moment and Vida showed that she also had a vunerable and sad side to her, the side that she kept covered up. When her friends get hurt, she shows compassion and worry about them. All in all, Vida has a hot temper, but is a great friend deep down. Looks Vida has perfectly tanned skin and brown eyes that match it. Her hair was dyed electric blue and is said to be very visible at night, but during a fight with a Red, her blue hair is burned off, and she uses a knife to cut it short and not so choppy. She is described as well built and beautiful, and also very graceful with long limbs and muscle from her training at the League. Relationships Suzume Vida is extremely cold to Zu when she first meets her, and takes an instant disliking towards her due to the fact that she believed that Ruby was replacing Jude with Zu after Jude died. It even go to the point where Vida ripped the paper out of Zu's hand and just yelled at her to talk. After her and Ruby talked, Vida realized that it wasn't the case, and began to get nicer to Zu. Eventually, they grew such a fast and great relationship that Zu started talking out loud to Vida in private. Vida encouraged her to speak out loud in front of everyone, and finally during an interview Zu spoke out loud to the camera, leaving everyone in surprise. Ruby Daly Vida was rude to Ruby when they first met, since Ruby was elected team Leader as soon as she joined, while Vida had been working with them since the beginning. But Vida helps Ruby on her search for Liam, and they grow closer together on the mission. Her and Ruby become strong allies into the third book, and they always have each other's backs. Ruby and Vida shared an emotional moment, and Vida told Ruby that she was always there if Ruby ever wanted to talk to her again. Chubs Vida disliked Chubs when they first met him, but they quickly to be friends and allies, and often shared good natured insults and teasing. In the third and final book, Vida gives Chubs some glasses after his break, showing their growing relationship. During a mission to find Lillian Gray, they seem to have grown a romantic relationship, and are busted by Liam and Ruby when walking down the hallway, flustered. Cate Connor Cate was Vida's social worker before IAAN hit, and Cate was also the one to rescue Vida from being turned into a rehab camp. This resulted in Vida and Cate's close relationship, and Vida is shown to be fiercely protective of Cate. Whenever Cate is harmed or put in harm's way, Vida gets super worried and begins blaming anyone and everyone. When Cate was taken prisoner by some corrupted agents, Vida grew very worried and furious at Ruby for just letting Cate leave. When they got Cate back, Vida was overjoyed. Jude Vida was kind and protective of Jude, who was noisy and somewhat annoying, yet very positive and an optomist. Vida protected him like a little brother, and never wanted him in harm's way. After Jude died after HQ was bombed, Vida grew incredibly sad and her and Ruby had an emotional conversation about him. Abilities Vida is a Blue, meaning she can move things with her mind. She is said to have amazing control of her power, far better than the rest of the kids at the League. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blues Category:Children's League Category:Main Characters